Hinata chan, jangan marah ya?
by Chess sakura
Summary: Naruto tidak tahu, jika tindakannya akan membuat Hinata marah dan bahkan sampai tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi./ "Hina nggak mau berteman sama Naru kun lagi!"/"Hi-hina chan nggak seriuskan?"/ "Hi-hinata chan, Naru minta maaf. Maaf-maaf-maaf."/ Mind to RnR. For NaruHina Fluffy Day#5/


Hinata chan, jangan marah?

**Story By : **Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : ** Romance, Friendship

**Main Pair : **Naruto dan Hinata

**Warning : **AU,OOC, Typo(s), No EYD

_For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5_

DLDR  
Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

~Selamat membaca~

* * *

_Dorr_

"Kyaaa.."

Gadis bersurai indigo pendek itu terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba, mengakibatkan susu coklat yang sedang di pegangnya tumpah dan membasahi rok putihnya. Hinata segera menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat seseorang yang telah mengagetkannya itu dan bersiap untuk mengomeli orang itu.

"Naruto kun, jangan ngagetin Hina!" omel Hinata yang kesal dengan sikap jahil sahabatnya itu yang sering sekali mengagetkan dia. Gadis kecil itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, pertanda dia sedang marah.

"Hahahaha _gomen-gomen_ Hinata _chan_, Naru kelepasan," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya. Anak kecil dengan iris sapir itu melompati sofa yang di duduki Hinata dan duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang menatap dia sebal.

"Hinata _chan_, kenapa rok mu berwarna belang begitu? putih dan coklat" tanya Naruto polos sambil menunjuk rok Hinata yang berbeda warna.

"Naruto _kun no baka_! Ini gara-gara Naru yang mengagetkan Hina, Hina tadi sedang minum susu coklat dan Naruto _kun_ malah mengagetkan Hinata!" jawab Hinata yang mengomeli Naruto dengan suaranya yang meninggi, kedua pipinya terlihat sangat memerah karena kesal dengan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di depan Naruto.

"Eh?! sekali lagi _gomen ne_ Hinata _chan_, Naru tidak tahu, hehehehe" ucap Naruto meminta maaf lagi dan raut wajahnya terlihat tidak bersalah sama sekali membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

"Naru!" Genggaman tangannya mengerat di depan wajah sahabatnya itu. Hinata gereget dengan Naruto .

Dan dengan menahan emosinya, Hinata berdiri dan pergi ke kamar untuk menganti roknya yang kotor meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hina _chan_ mau kemana? Katanya mau main?" tanya Naruto yang bingung melihat Hinata pergi mendadak.

"Nggak mau! Hina nggak mau main, Hina marah sama Naruto _kun_!"

_Damm_

Pintu kamar Hinata tertutup dengan keras. Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu,

'Hinata _chan_ beneran marah?'

Iris sapirnya melihat kearah pintu berwarna ungu itu, dan kemudia dia berjalan mendekati pintu itu.

"Hinata _chan_ beneran marah sama Naru?" tanya Naruto di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Iya!" jawab Hinata dari dalam.

"Beneran?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Iya..! dan Hina nggak mau berteman sama Naru kun lagi!" jawab Hinata dengan berteriak.

Deg

Jantung Naruto bereaksi saat mendengar jawaban Hinata,

"Hi-hina _chan_ nggak seriuskan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati dan berharap jika Hinata tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Hinata _chan_?" tanya Naruto yang mulai takut.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hi-hinata _chan_, Naru minta maaf. Maaf-maaf-maaf. Hinata _chan_ jangan marah ya? Ta-tadi Naru cuma bercanda kok"

"..."

"Hi-hina _chan_, Naru janji tidak menjahili Hina _chan_ lagi."

"..."

"Hi-hina _chan_! Naru masih ingin berteman sama Hinata chan lagi... Hinata _chan_ maafin Naru yaa.." sangat terdengar jelas nada suara itu begitu takut kehilangan.

"..." tetap tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata sapir itu. Naruto benar-benar takut Hinata marah dan tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya.

"Hi-hinata _chan_..., _hisk_." Naruto mulai menangis, tangan mungilnya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Naruto _kun_ ayo kita pulang," ajak Kushina pada anaknya. Wanita dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang itu, berjalan mendekati anaknya yang sedang memunggungi dia. Langkahnya terhenti tepat dua langkah didepan Naruto. Saat dia mendengar isakan dari anaknya.

"Naruto _kun_, kenapa kamu menangis sayang?" tanya Kushina yang dengan perlahan membalikan tubuh anaknya dan kemudian berjongkok di depan Naruto. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi tan itu.

"Hi-hinata _chan_ marah sama Naru.. _hisk_, ka-katanya Hinata _chan_ tidak mau berteman dengan Naru lagi,_ Kaa san_" jelas Naruto di sela isakannya.

"Memang Naru melakukan apa? sampai membuat Hinata _chan_ marah?" tanya Kushina lembut.

"Ta-tadi Naru tidak tahu ka-kalau Hinata _chan_ sedang memegang gelas yang berisi susu coklat. Lalu Naru malah ngagetin Hinata _chan_ da-dan susu coklatnya tumpah ke rok Hina chan...,_ Kaa san_"

"Da-dan Hinata _chan_ marah sama Naruto, karena roknya jadi kotor," jelas Naruto dan kemudian memeluk Kushina dengan erat. Anak kecil dengan rambut pirang itu, kembali menangis dipelukan ibunya.

"Sudah Naru jangan menangis lagi yaa.. mungkin untuk sekarang Hinata _chan_ masih kesal dan belum bisa memaafin Naru. tapi coba Naruto besok minta maaf lagi. Pasti Hinata _chan_ akan maafin Naru" ucap Kushina menenangkan anaknya dengan mengelus-elus pundak Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah ibunya "Benarkah?" tanya anak itu

Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk "Iya sayang" jawabnya.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang, _Otou san_ pasti sudah pulang sekarang," ajak kushina dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kushina menggendong Naruto yang masih terisak itu dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan cerahnya menyinari bumi, membagi kehangatannya pada penghuni bumi termaksud pada sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang senam pagi di taman belakang TK Matahari itu. anak-anak kecil yang lucu-lucu itu terlihat begitu antusias meniru gerakan senam yang di peragakan oleh seorang guru olahraga berpakaian serba Hijau.

"Ayo anak-anak, tunjukan masa muda kalian! Ikuti gerakan sensei dengan semangat. Ok..!" teriak Guy sensei memberi semangat dan di sambut sorakan semangat pula dari anak-anak kecil nan imut itu.

Namun tidak untuk Naruto. Anak kecil dengan iris sapir itu tidak terlihat bersemangat sama sekali, sejak tadi dia hanya diam dan dengan malas mengikuti gerakan senam yang di peragakan Guy sensei. Saat ini mood Naruto sedang buruk. ini di sebabkan karena Hinata. Sejak pagi sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara padanya, tidak mau berdekatan dengannya dan bahkan saat di kelas tadi Hinata lebih memilih duduk bersama Kiba dibanding dengannya.

Sepertinya ucapan Hinata kemarin, benar? Hinata benar-benar tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi.

Prittttt...

Semua anak-anak menghentikan kegiatan senam mereka dan melihat kearah Guy sensei –termaksud Naruto-

"Ok anak-anak, apa kalian sudah berkeringat?" tanya Guy sensei bersemagat.

"Iyaa sensei" jawab anak-anak itu bersamaan.

"Sudah semangat untuk belajar?" tanyanya lagi dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat.

"Iyaa sensei,," jawab kompak anak-anak itu yang juga mengikuti gaya Guy sensei minus Naruto.

"Karena kalian sudah berkeringat dan bersemangat, kalian boleh masuk kekelas," perintah Guy Sensei dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Dangan semangat khas anak kecil, anak-anak TK itu berlari memasuki kelas mereka, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang berlari paling dulu kekelas meninggalkan anak-anak yang lain.

Kenapa dia melakukan itu, karena dia berniat akan menukar tempat duduknya, menjadi berada di samping Hinata lagi.

Lima belas menit berlalu, semua anak sudah berganti baju dengan baju seragam. Suasana kelas juga sudah mulai ramai dengan candaan, dan tawa cempreng khas anak-anak. termaksud tawa itu adalah tawa dari Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan Kiba yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hai Hinata _chan_" sapa Naruto saat melihat Hinata masuk kelas dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang sekarang berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Kenapa Naruto _kun_ disini?" tanya gadis kecil itu yang bingung.

"Sekarang aku duduk disini" jawab Naruto dengan menunjukan senyumannya pada Hinata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke kun? Nanti Sasuke kun jadi duduk sendiri dong"

"Kan ada Sakura chan," Naruto menunjuk kearah meja didekat jendela, tepatnya kearah Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku dengan Sakura disampingnya, yang sedang berusaha mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain bersamanya.

"Tapi mereka jadi berdua dan kita jadi berempat, Nanti di sini jadi sempit Naruto kun!"

"Tidak kok, kan aku bawa mejaku sendiri," ucap Naruto dengan tangan memukul meja biru miliknya.

"Kalau begitu,"

Hinata mendekati mejanya dan kemudian mendorong meja ungu yang terdapat roda kecil dibawahnya itu ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto panik melihat tindakan Hinata dan dengan cepat dia mencegah tindakan Hinata, dengan menahan meja ungu itu.

"Hinata chan mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada takut.

"Hina mau pindah ketempat Sasuke _kun_ dan Sakura _chan_," jawab Hinata yang kembali mendorong mejanya membuat Naruto sedikit kedorong kebelakang.

"Tidak boleh, Hinata _chan_ tetap disini!" perintah Naruto, kemudian mendorong meja Hinata untuk kembali ketempatnya, namun ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Tidak mau, Hina tidak mau duduk sama Naru _kun_," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit berteriak dan dengan keras mendorong mejanya. Naruto terdorong cukup jauh kebelakang , anak kecil beriris sapir itu terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Hinata, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit.

"Ti-tidak! Hi-hinata _chan_ harus duduk sama Naru!" Naruto dengan kuat mendorong meja itu membuat Hinata ikut terdorong.

Semua anak yang berada di kelas itu, hanya diam menonton kedua temannya yang saling mendorong meja, tak hanya itu kepala mereka juga ikut menoleh kekiri atau kekaanan mengikuti meja yang di dorong Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hina tidak mau!"

"Hina _chan_ harus duduk sama Naru!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hina _chan_ duduk sama Naru!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hina _chan_ duduk sama Naru!"

Kekiri, kekanan, kekiri lagi, kekanan lagi. Terus dan terus meja itu di geser-geser oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya masih tetap pada keinginan mereka.

"Hi-hinata _chan_, Na-naruto _kun_ sudah berhenti! Nanti mejanya bisa rusak" ucap Kiba yang berada tepat di depan meja yang sedang di geser-geser oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Naru tidak mau!Naru akan terus mencegah Hinata chan, biar Hina _chan_ nggak duduk sama Sasuke _kun_ dan Sakura _chan_, tapi duduk di samping Naru!" ucap Naruto dan melihat kearah Kiba.

"Hina nggak mau duduk sama Naru!" ucap Hinata tegas.

"Ehm, ada apa ini?" tegur Shizune sensei yang berdiri di depan pintu, semua yang berada dikelas itu melihat ke sumber suara.

"Sensei?" ucap mereka kompak dan kemudian anak-anak kecil itu berlari kecil untuk duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Minus Hinata dan Naruto yang masih menggeser-geser meja ungu itu.

"Sensei, Naruto _kun_ dan Hinata _chan_ sedang marahan sensei," adu Kiba dengan mengangkat tangannya. Shizune melihat kearah Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bertatapan tajam itu. guru cantik dengan rambut pendek itu berjalan mendekati kedua muritnya.

"Apa benar yang diucapkan Kiba _kun_. Kalau kalian sedang marahan?" tanya Shizune lembut.

"Iya!" jawab Hinata

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto yang bertolak belakang dengan wajaban Hinata.

"Eh?! Kok berbeda jawabannya?" tanya Shizune bingung dan melihat kedua muritnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang kalian kesini dulu" Shizune menarik Hinata dan Naruto kedepan kelas, kemudian guru muda itu berjongkok di depan keduanya.

"Biar sensei tebak, apa Hinata _chan_ sedang marah dengan Naruto _kun_?" tanya Shizune pada Hinata dan dibalas anggukan dari gadis kecil itu.

"Iya, Hina sedang marah sama Naru _kun_!"

lalu Shizune menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut ,

"Memang Naru _kun_ melakukan apa? kenapa Hinata _chan_ bisa marah sama Naruto _kun_?" tanya Shizune meminta penjelasan.

Naruto menunduk dalam, melihat kaki-kaki kecilnya, kedua tangan di genggam dengan begitu kuat. Anak kecil itu agak takut untuk menjelaskannya pada gurunya.

"A-ano.., ke-kemarin Naru menjahili Hinata _chan_ dengan mengagetkan Hinata _chan_ dari belakang, dan Naru tidak tahu kalau Hinata _chan_ sedang memegang gelas yang berisi susu coklat. La-lalu saat Naru ngagetin Hinata _chan_ susu coklat itu tumpah ke rok putih Hinata _chan_," jelas Naruto yang terus menunduk dalam tak berani melihat kearah gurunya.

"Uhhhh.., Naru jahat.., Uhhh" sorak anak-anak penghuni kelas itu. yang menyalahkan Naruto.

"Na-naru tidak jahat!" bela Naruto dengan berteriak ke teman-teman sekelasnya dan menatap tajam mereka, seketika anak-anak kecil itu berhenti menyoraki Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah semuanya jangan ada yang menyalahkan mengerti," perintah Shizune pada murit-muritnya dan mereka menuruti perintah gurunya itu dengan duduk manis menyaksikan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Nah sekarang Naruto _kun_, kamu minta maaf sama Hinata _chan_," ucap Shizune yang tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Naru sudah meminta maaf pada Hina _chan_, tapi Hina _chan_ tidak mau memaafkannya,"

"Eh?! Benarkah? Kenapa Hinata _chan_ tidak mau memaafkan Naru ,hm?" tanya Shizune yang berbalik melihat kearah Hinata.

"Habis Naru meminta maafnya tidak sungguh-sungguh dan kemarin Naru malah menertawakan Hina. Hina jadi sebal sama Naru" jelas gadis indigo itu.

"Hinata _chan_, Naru sungguh-sungguh kok, minta maafnya," bela Naruto yang menatap ke iris lavender Hinata dengan tatapan memelas.

Gadis indigo itu membuang muka, menghindari tatapan memelas itu. membuat hati Naruto semakin sakit dengan rasa takut yang bertambah.

"Hi-hina _chan_,"

Shizune melihat kedua anak itu secara bergantian, ada rasa ingin tertawa melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang marahan, mereka berdua terlihat lucu. Yang satu tetap tidak mau memaafkan dan yang satu terus berusaha untuk meminta maaf, padahal masalah mereka hanya masalah yang sepele.

"Baiklah,bagaimana kalau Naru_ kun_ meminta maaf lagi, tapi yang serius ya?" usul Shizune

Naruto melihat kearah gurunya dan kemudian mengangguk, "Baik sensei."

Kemudian Anak kecil beriris sapir itu berbalik dan berlari ketempat duduknya, membuat yang berada di kelas itu bingung.

"Naru _kun_ katanya mau,- eh?!" perkataan Shizune tertahan saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan setangkai bunga matahari dari dalam tasnya. Ternyata anak itu hanya mau mengambil bunga saja dan tidak berniat untuk lari dari masalah seperti yang sebelumnya Shizune kira.

Naruto kembali berlari dan mendekat kearah Hinata –yang masih memasang wajah marah-

"Hina _chan_, maafin Naru. Na-naru mengaku salah karena sering menjahili Hina _chan_. Naru juga minta maaf karena kemarin telah membuat rok putih Hinata _chan_ kotor. Maafin _Naru_ ya?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Bunga Matahari yang ada di tangannya, Naruto arahkan ke hadapan Hinata.

Hinata melihat kearah bunga Matahari itu, dan kemudian maniknya beralih melihat ke wajah Naruto yang menatap dia dengan tatapan memohon. Ada rasa tidak tega dan kasihan saat dia melihat Naruto. Apa dia keterlaluan telah marah terlalu lama pada Sahabatnya, Hinata hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tangannya terulur meraih bunga matahari itu.

"Iya, Hina maafin Naruto _kun_," jawabnya dan kemudian tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto senang bukan main, saat mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Senyuman mengembang di wajah tannya, dan dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Arigatou Hinata _chan_!"

"Na-naruto _kun_," wajah Hinata memerah menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari sahabatnya itu dan debaran di jantungnya mencepat.

"Nah! Kalau begitu kan sensei senang melihatnya," Shizune tersenyum melihat Naruto yang memeluk Hinata dengan begitu erat.

Semua murit yang berada di kelas itu, menyoraki Naruto dan Hinata, bertepruk tangan, akhirnya dua sahabat itu berbaikan dan itu membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ta-tapi,-" Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan melihat ke wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Na-naruto kun harus berjanji tidak akan menjahili Hina lagi," ucapnya dengan ekpresi serius,

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, jari telunjuknya di taruh di dagu dengan mata yang melihat keatas, terlihat sedang berfikir. Kemudian Naruto kembali melihat kearah Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Iya Naruto janji," ucapnya dan kemudian memasang jari kelingkingnya di depan Hinata. Meminta kesepakatan.

"Janji?" Hinata mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Naruto.

"Iya,"

* * *

~~20 tahun kemudian~~

Dorrr

Kyaaaa

Wanita bersurai indigo panjang itu terlonjat kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan di dapatinya Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naruto kun, jangan mengagetkanku. Bagaimana kalau aku terkena serangan Jantung karena sering kau kagetkan?" Omel Hinata.

Naruto duduk disamping istrinya itu dan kemudian merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Hahahah _gomen-gomen_, aku kelepasan, _Hime._"

Hinata mengembungkan kedua pipinya saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Dari dulu alasanmu selalu sama Naruto kun, apa kau lupa dengan janjimu yang tidak akan menjahili ku lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku ingat Hinata chan,"

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih sering mengagetkanku Naruto kun," Nada suara Hinata meninggi.

"Uhm, karena aku ingin melihat wajah istriku yang sedang marah. Iya seperti ini?" Naruto mencubit dengan gemas kedua pipi Hinata yang sedang mengembung karena kesal.

"Kamu tahu Hinata chan? wajahmu sangat lucu jika sedang marah" ledek Naruto yang masih mencubit pipi istrinya itu dengan gemas.

"Le-lepaskan Naruto kun, sa-sakit" rengek Hinata dengan tangan yang berusaha melepaskan cubitan pipinya. tawa Naruto pecah saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Iya-iya aku lepaskan, maaf ya pipimu jadi merah begini," Naruto tersenyum lembut dan di elusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang pipi istrinya yang memerah itu.

Bukannya menghilang warna merah di pipi Hinata, malah warna merah itu semakin bertambah. Karena pemiliknya yang gugup di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto.

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang mengelus pipinya, meminta agar Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. kemudian sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengelus-elus perutnya yang membesar.

"Aku berharap anak kita tidak jahil seperti ayahnya," ucap Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian tangannya ikut mengelus perut istrinya itu yang sedang hamil delapan bulan.

"Iya, Semoga"

Naruto mencium perut Hinata yang berisi buah hati mereka itu dan kemudian beralih mencium kening Hinata.

"Tapi sepertinya, salah satu di antara mereka akan mewarisi sifatku," Naruto tersenyu saat merasakan ada tendangan kecil di perut istrinya.

"Sepertinya begitu" Hinata tersenyum manis saat di rasakannya tentangan itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran mereka," Hinata menyelus lembut perutnya. Kemudian wanita cantik itu tersenyum kearah suaminya yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku juga"

.

.

.

End

Yeee ^_^ / Happy Naruhina fluffy day #5 . akhirnya bisa nyumbangi karya juga untuk event ini.


End file.
